


My Citizens Stop Eating Your Own Limbs PSA

by Quill18



Series: Voices of Genosha [11]
Category: Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Cannibalism, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Deadpan, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Gen, Genosha, Podfic, erik is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: In which Magneto threatens to withdraw free healthcare from Genoshan Residents who keep eating their own limbs.
Series: Voices of Genosha [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396801
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	My Citizens Stop Eating Your Own Limbs PSA

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> Writer/Quill18/EelWaffles  
> Fic/Art Tumblr: https://quill18fandom.tumblr.com/  
> Tikkum Olam:Genosha Project Website: https://quill18.weebly.com/
> 
> Magneto/Radmax525: https://twitter.com/radmax525?lang=en  
> Tikkun Olam Genosha Discord Server: https://discord.gg/eA64MqR

**Audio:**

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/10oCS5gsKIWERuRfrAb-zvYjeYrm8o-tN/view?usp=sharing>

**Transcript:**

"Citizens, Residents, Visitors.

It is to my disappointment and shock that I must announce this.

….auto-cannibalism is disapproved behavior in Genosha.

My citizens, why do you feel the need to eat yourself? Please, go to therapy. Take advantage of the generous health-care I and our hard-working staff have provided our great nation with.

For those who insist on consuming themselves: I, along with the rest of our nation's beloved tax-payers are not paying for our fellow citizens to be abusing the health-care system. Limb regrowth and grafting is provided to those in need, to those who have limbs lost due to disease, medical condition, accident, violence or catastrophe.

It is NOT for those degenerates who enjoy the taste of their own flesh, and have discovered they can request new limbs, free of charge, from the Health Centers.

No.

NO.

First-time offenders and youth will be sent to court-ordered therapy while full adults with repeat offenses will be stripped of their health care.

You want to enjoy your own flesh and have it regrown?

Pay for it yourself. While it is not an offense, that will land you imprisoned or institutionalized against your will...it is a social abhorrence.

I personally find it insulting after generations of blood libel against my jewish ancestors and it continues to this day from ignorant outsiders, with my insistence that all mutations are provided and cared for to the best of my ability.

Recreational auto-cannibalism is insulting to those mutants who have no choice, whose mutations mandate medically-necessary consumption of mutant and sapien flesh. Such is the nature of their vampiric gifts. For those with this condition, be rest assured that the Health Centers will continue to provide supplies of cloned flesh and blood.

It is not your fault that Nature has gifted and blessed you with such a macabre gift.

And as usual,

Genosha.

We protect our own.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird sense of humor. Look, people have made foot tacos from their amputated flesh. In a society that has limb regrowth and grafting, some weirdo IS gonna take advantage of that. I laughed to myself after realizing that and wrote this months ago.


End file.
